Regina is a Biter
by metaldragons
Summary: One shot of a few times Emma encountered Regina's teeth. SwanQueen, as always


Emma knew she was a biter from the start, when the mayor invited her into her home on her first night in Storybrooke. Emma's nerves alone were enough to make her hold on the glass of apple cider falter. She would rather take down a felon than converse with the adoptive mother of her kid. Regina leaned forward, and Emma noticed how low her blouse went for the first time, forgetting the drink in her hand. The delicate crystal slipped from her fingers and shattered when it hit the dark wood of the table. In an attempt to catch the glass, Emma cut her finger on a shard. Before a tear of blood could fall from her ring finger, Regina reached out and brought the injured finger to her lips.

Emma was caught off guard by such an intimate gesture by a near stranger- one that should hate her. She was unaware just how much the woman did. Regina slipped her finger between her full lips, and instantly relished the taste of blood mixing with the lingering cider. Her dark eyes met Emma's wonder struck green ones. Her teeth closed around the injured finger, subtly increasing pressure unit Emma couldn't stop herself from whimpering. The sound had alerted Regina of her actions that she was seemingly unaware of. She gasped; releasing Emma then rose calmly to retrieve a bandage. Emma glanced at her hand and felt cool, crisp air that replaced the older woman's lips. She couldn't help but feel a loss.

Another incident was provoked by Emma's bold act of removing a branch from Regina's beloved tree.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina stormed out of her white castle with a boiling rage, ready to kill.

"Picking apples." Emma knew she was playing with fire, but she proved her point by reaching for a fallen apple and bringing it to her lips. But before she could bring it to her waiting teeth, Regina's were on her. Emma tried to fight off the shock and undeniable pain, but once again failed to contain a small squeak. This time, though, the noise didn't stop Regina. She held on, looking into Emma's eyes until she found the glimmer of fear she craved. At that, she slowly released, leaving a slim pink crescent on Emma's arm that would last a week.

The next time Regina's teeth met her skin, it wasn't out of anger. They were also in public, so Regina was forced to use subtly, something she rarely enjoyed.

Henry had just been pulled out of the mines with Archie, and as Emma held onto her son, Regina followed. Emma stood while the mayor fell to her knees, not caring for the state of her attire and only worried about her son. Regina's lips were level to her hip, and her teeth managed to redden the skin beneath Emma's thick jeans in mere seconds.

But she held on for minutes.

The blonde felt tears pushing behind her eyes from the pain and remaining adrenaline that was fleeing her body. She refused to cry, or make a sound, unlike Regina. Emma heard, but mostly felt, the vibration of a cry that left the mayors throat and immediately after she felt a wave of understanding for the mother. Regina didn't want to hurt her, she just needed to be in control after losing it only moments before- after possibly losing so much more.

Emma held onto Henry tighter and when her hand touched Regina's, she didn't let go.

Neither of the women mentioned any of the incidents, especially not the last, yet both continued to argue at every turn, even if only in public. Emma had not found herself alone with Regina until a few days following her discovery of the nature of her and Graham's relationship. The mayor stormed into the sheriff's station with her head held high and tongue loaded and ready to fire an arsenal of insults that would hopefully damage her victims beyond repair. And unfortunately for Emma, she was the target.

"Hello Regina." The click of her heels, and the shift in atmosphere that screamed superiority, made it easy for Emma to know it was the mayor without needing visual confirmation.

"That's Madame Mayor to you. And just what do you think you're doing? Wasting more tax dollars I see." She spat out the words as if it were vinegar on her tongue, with hate seeping from her gaze as she glared at Emma's current position. The deputy was reclined in her chair and had her boots on the desk, resting on the stack of files Regina asked her to review last week.

"Working." Emma was tired, and wasn't as eager to fight as her companion. Until she heard what she had to say.

"Miss Swan, I am referring to your presence here. After your make out session with your superior."

She nearly fell out of her chair, but covered her clumsiness by opting to stand instead. Emma gawked at Regina's use of slang, and spit out the first thought that hit her. "I'm sure I would've remembered making out with you, so what are you talking about?"

The image of her lips on Emma's flashed through Regina's mind- causing her train of thought to derail. She only managed to express one syllable without falter, "Graham."

Emma was unsure if the red blooming on the mayor's cheeks was due to her reaction to the blonde's comment or out of anger. Either way, she thought the look was adorable, no matter how menacing the intent was.

"Oh, that? It didn't last that long- wait, are you following him?"

"No Miss Swan! I have no desire to be involved in his affairs." Regina glared at Emma's insinuation, and was answered with a snort.

Of course, Emma thought, she would try to distance herself. But she wouldn't succeed.

"Ah, so you're having me followed? Why else would you be here? You obviously care what he does. Or who."

Her previously pink cheeks burned red, and this time Emma was sure it was out of rage and yet she smirked to herself and leaned back onto her desk, content with the reaction she draws from the woman before her. But the smug grin she wore threatened to fall as Regina strode forward, with her brown eyes turning black and her breath on Emma's cheek as she spoke.

"Despite your presumptions, Deputy, I am here because under Storybrooke's professional code of conduct it is highly unethical to have sexual relations with a coworker, especially in the same department. Due to your lack of denial about the situation, it is clear changes must be made. I would say how much sorrow it brings me to do this, but I find myself without any. You have until the end of the day to pack your things and leave. Just to make this clear in case the words I used were too difficult to understand- yes. You are fired."

Emma was at a loss for words, she needed this job, she couldn't leave now. This was the first time she had to fight to stay-

"I hope it was worth it."

Emma's jaw was hanging open, her eyebrows scrunched into one, but despite the dumb look she wore she processed her situation quite fast. Regina had only just turned on her heel and made to take another step when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"It wasn't."

Regina clenched her jaw, knowing she should simply keep walking, but ignoring the instinct completely. She turned, and Emma took this as a queue to explain.

"I don't even like him. I mean, he's a good guy, but not my type."

Before she could think, Regina spoke, with so much sincerity that she cringed at the sound. "Why tell me all of that then? To make me jealous?"

"He was drunk when he came up to me, when he did kiss me I pushed him away."

They could both hear the longing in Emma's voice. Just as Regina was about to pull her mask on once again, she heard the blonde mumble something.

"For you."

"What?"

Green eyes begged amber, pale lips parted to voice her true reason- but something broke within her. A tired sigh left Emma and she spoke without conviction. "I know how you feel about him."

Regina gathered herself and stood with renewed purpose. "Miss Swan, you will refrain from assuming you know how I feel."

And just like clockwork, Emma was also on the attack. "Well as you know, actions speak louder than words. And I'm sure you two sure exchange more actions than words Madame Mayor."

"I'm smart enough to know when to act and when to speak-"

"Oh yes, I'm just sure of that! The only reason he sleeps with you is because you own him, that's why he's not allowed to pick me, right?"

Both of the women were seething, voices raised and claws out. Regina's voice dropped to a dangerous octave.

"Ms. Swan, you better-"

"Oh bite me!"

The moment the words left Emma's lips, her eyes widened and Regina could see the apprehension between flecks of green and gold. Lust flashed through the mayor's eyes and she didn't back down, nearly growling,

"I just might."

Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and she fell victim to the sight of Regina's lips. Never breaking her line of sight, she managed to whisper.

"Sounds like we aren't talking about Graham anymore…"

"Who?" Regina heard the words, but wasn't listening. There was an energy around the two that was waiting to ignite at the smallest spark. Emma wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, with her hands, mouth, teeth…

"The reason I was getting fired…"

"Actions speak louder, Emma."

She spoke so softly, Emma might have imagined it. But in a burst of courage, she put it to the test and acted.

By the end of the day, Regina had bitten her. Many, many times. Some left marks that lasted more than a week, almost all evoked some sound from Emma, but it only took one for Mary Margret to notice.


End file.
